


国产里番：渡我05

by shark_pond



Series: 【瀚冰】度我 [5]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 本系列包括但不限于：大名出现的RPS；白蛇传AU；我流私设；双性；Mpreg及产卵、泌乳；道具；不具侮辱意义的侮辱性词语或行为。





	国产里番：渡我05

次日二人起来，已是红霞满天。季肖冰舒舒服服地敛着衣摆，等高瀚宇打水来洗漱。僧人面色不太好，大抵因为今日错过早课，委实有些罪过。  
他其实早就醒了，只是季肖冰睡得沉，鼻息吹打在脖子上，绵长悠远，身体又暖烘烘的，实在令人不想动弹。  
将昨日摘的青果吃过几个垫肚子，便又往北去。  
“小和尚，你到底要去哪里？”季肖冰跟在后头。  
“洛阳。”  
“看不出你也是个贪慕富贵的和尚。”季肖冰只觉雌穴里数珠震颤起来，当下一个趔趄，捂着小腹。“我说说罢了！”  
高瀚宇足下不停，道：“洛阳妖异横行，你不想去，自己走罢。”  
季肖冰嗤笑：“你先把佛枷去了。”  
“有本事你自己去。”高瀚宇回头道。“跟好了。”  
这样一看，倒有几分少年人的意气出来。  
季肖冰平日虽懒怠修行，又不怎么同大妖交往，却有不少三教九流的朋友。他知晓若一个地方到了妖异横行的程度，必然是寻常人都觉察的出不对劲来，然而他认识的那些近期去过洛阳的，皆说神都气运昌盛，又有宝刹镇压，一派祥和静谧。  
“洛阳怎么就妖异横行了？”他撩开帷帽白纱，快走两步，与高瀚宇并肩。雌穴因佛珠震颤，出了许多水，都被堵在里头，一走便压着宫腔，有些酥麻之感。  
“花妖。”高瀚宇说。  
季肖冰便不再发问。  
一时下了山，已是过午时分。季肖冰腹中饥饿，步子不免慢一些，高瀚宇侧头瞧见，遂说：“城外有个庙，你去歇一歇，我化缘去。”  
“你不是还有不少钱？”季肖冰委屈道。“都住了好几天的庙了！”  
“你是想徒步走去洛阳，还是想骑马去洛阳？”  
季肖冰想说乘马车去。  
不过到底不敢，若这和尚再催动数珠，怕是他连站都站不稳。  
“罢了罢了，你去吧。”他有气无力地挥挥手。“我去破庙等着你就是了。”  
这处没几个人拜佛，想必庙宇也是破破烂烂。  
果不其然，那庙只差山墙与大梁没倒，其余皆损毁严重，几尊罗汉泥塑半身砸毁，中空泥胎蒙上尘埃与蛛网。  
不一会儿，小和尚回来，只得三个白面馒头。  
季肖冰看了看，说：“你吃吧，我饿一顿没事儿的，蛇嘛……”  
蛇类进食一餐，可受用一月。不过是在吃血食的情况下，季肖冰平日也以各色水果与鸟蛋、乳类为食，纵然化成蛇身，一餐也只得捱过三日，更不要说跟着高瀚宇下山来，吃的都是素斋饭。  
但见高瀚宇面无表情，又拿出一纸包蜜饯来。  
季肖冰闻得桃肉气味，立时口水直流，也不管别的，抱着纸包坐下，喜滋滋地小口咀嚼。  
这日下午并未行路，小和尚在车马行与人谈了半天，却没有买到马。原是有个商队前些日子把这儿的好马都买走，贩茶去了，若是想要，只能到二十五里地以外的大城镇采买。等高瀚宇回来，已是傍晚时分。  
季肖冰在庙院子里寻得一个鸟窝，里头四只蛋，他吞咽一下，却没拿起来吃。  
恰好高瀚宇撞见，也看了看。  
“过来。”他招招手，自己先把袈裟解了叠好，又将僧袍袖子折到手肘以上。  
季肖冰顿觉雌穴难耐，这些日子都是白日里以数珠塞着他新长出来的器官，晚上取出。几番下来，连带着有了反射，到夜色降下，看到高瀚宇结实的手臂就要腰软。  
他磨磨蹭蹭地躺在稻草上，将衣带解开，自己扳着两条长腿打开。光滑无毛的下体暴露在高瀚宇面前，被龙眼大小的十八颗数珠堵住的雌穴有些变形，肉唇将将盖住最后一颗，几滴淫液溢出来，不过沾湿腿间一片，亵裤上还干干净净的。  
约莫这蛇妖吃的洁净，连带体液也是似花似果的淡淡香气。高瀚宇蹙眉，拇指分开肉唇，见最后一颗数珠大半陷入，平常都留着一两颗在外头的。  
他食指戳进去两个关节，勾住珠串，往外一扯，却觉阻力比平时要大。  
“放松。”  
季肖冰咬着下唇，竭力松弛身体。  
高瀚宇拽了一段出来，仍是不行，反因为撑出空隙，堵住的淫水滴滴答答流了一手，更使摩擦变小，险些没扯住。几下不能拽出，高瀚宇也失了耐性，索性又伸进去一根手指，勾住数珠，用力一扯，整个扯了出来。  
却见数珠脱离季肖冰身体时，带出数道银丝，被扩张了一天的雌穴暂时不能合拢，一股一股地往外喷潮吹液。他以两手四指将雌穴撑开，只见深处宫口饥渴歙动，原来今日活动之下，一颗珠子卡在其中。  
高瀚宇将数珠洗净，压在自己的袈裟上，便翻身将季肖冰按着肏了起来。这蛇妖需得隔几日补充一次阳精固本培元，今日恰是时候。  
“你也轻点！”季肖冰被单刀直入的肏干弄得心里痒痒，又是觉得疼，又是觉得爽，一面用指甲抓挠高瀚宇肌肉紧绷的后背，一边猫儿似的撒娇。  
高瀚宇往里一顶，将宫口撞开。  
“上回是谁得了趣，好哥哥叫的比花楼里的头牌还顺溜？”  
他刚说完，只觉季肖冰肉壁一紧，指甲硬是挠出八道血痕，杏眼微微眯起，瞳孔有些变尖。  
“你外头还认得花楼的姑娘呢？”  
两人皆是未有察觉，这话说的浑似家中明媒正娶的妻子质问一时说漏嘴的丈夫。  
高瀚宇说：“从前认得。”  
季肖冰抓了还不算，又咬了一口，直将这僧人胸口也咬出一对牙印。蛇妖牙齿细密整洁，真真当得起编贝二字，咬出来也是个利落圆润的扁圈儿。  
高瀚宇没有话说，也不想将几十年前自己俗世里的故事提一番，便腰上使力，直接肏进宫腔，又捏上蛇妖胸乳，将那对嫩红奶头玩得肿硬。  
果然一会儿季肖冰没了力气，又被玩出兴致来，“哥哥”、“好哥哥”的叫个不停。高瀚宇肉具顶端被含在子宫里，一腔潮吹液泄不出去，便似泡在温泉之中，浑身熨帖。那肉口又比雌穴入口紧窒，绞着龟头下方，非要绞出阳精填满肚子才肯罢休。  
高瀚宇在他雌穴里射过一次，又抱着肏他后穴。季肖冰高潮数次，已然没了力气，整个人懒洋洋的趴在他身上，任由他拱腰，自己雌穴挤出的淫水将高瀚宇的耻毛都打湿，黏成绺状。  
一看之下，实在有种凌虐之美。季肖冰身上色素单薄，连手肘膝盖都是粉嫩颜色，腿间双穴并那根男物也是粉融玉致。眼下他前穴充血，艳红一片，后穴也被高瀚宇粗长的阳具撑开，两片挺巧雪白的臀肉上陷着僧人浅麦色手掌，更夹着一根不停出入的紫红阴茎。  
“哎——你、你停一停——”季肖冰哀求道。“我前面还……别、别顶了……”  
高瀚宇岂会听他的，虽则季肖冰雌穴仍在绵长高潮中，后穴顶动不曾停过，一会儿蛇妖便吐出粉嫩舌尖，两眼上翻，又用后穴高潮了一次。两相夹击之下，他实在没有力气维持理智，只听得语无伦次的呢喃，也不知道是要高瀚宇再肏狠点儿，还是放过他一回。  
如此欢爱了一个半时辰，直把个蛇妖弄得神魂颠倒。高瀚宇放下他的时候，季肖冰浑然动弹不得，雌穴与后穴溢出的爱液并精水打湿了衣裳，小腹与胸口皆是自己流出的精液。  
高瀚宇微微蹙眉。  
他不知道这会儿应将季肖冰当做雄蛇还是雌蛇，若是雄蛇，泄出精水有损修为，下回应当设法不让季肖冰出精太过。若说办法也是有的，不过捆缚住或是用佛枷将快感转移。捆着他恐怕难受，只好下次用佛枷控制，令他雄性高潮时不出精，只管失禁漏尿罢了。  
但这蛇妖体质也是特殊，有两回肏得狠了，他那前头阴茎射无可射，最后便射出尿水，一股一股也似潮吹似的，且前后双穴都同时高潮，径直昏死过去。待醒来便只知道张嘴讨阳精吃，若不给他，便要闹，并不淘人，只小猫儿一般抓咬，力道软绵，更似调情。  
高瀚宇主意方定，见季肖冰已然累睡，只好自己拧了湿帕子给他擦洗，擦至下体，那双穴记得他的气味与手指，睡着了也下意识的吸吮讨好。高瀚宇情心一动，忙丢下帕子合十持咒，只是季肖冰的爱液仍在指尖，连带着佛言也沾上了若有若无的香气。


End file.
